


The beauty of your eyes

by findingvm



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingvm/pseuds/findingvm
Summary: A fluffy one-shot just because it's been on my mind for a few days!





	The beauty of your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta'd so sorry for the mistakes, english-speaking people! I love your language haha

Tessa woke up as the sun streamed through the curtains in her London home. She needed to stretch her limbs but found she couldn't really move due to him pressed against her, with his head resting comfortably on her chest. She finally opened her eyes to see his brown hair closer to her face than she thought. She smiled sleepily and gently caressed his dark brown hair that was sticking out in every direction. His unique scent was her favourite thing and she could never get enough.

Upon meeting him, she just knew she was in love. Meeting him was definitely a 'love at first sight' kind of moment. She was so ready to spend the rest of her life making him happy then. After 5 years, she still did. When he finally opened his eyes and raised his head from her chest to look at her, the sight of his beautiful hazel eyes melted her heart. This was another thing she would never get tired of seeing. His eyes, his beautiful, radiant smile, hearing his laugh.

 "Hi there. How did you sleep?" she asked, her fingers still gently running through his soft curls -- his hair had gotten so long -- rocking him to a half-awake, half-asleep state.

"I don't wanna wake up, yet. I wanna stay in your arms," he said, burrowing his face deeper into the crook of her neck -- his safe place.

 Tessa chuckled at how she had rubbed off on him and wrapped her arms around him. This guy loved his sleep and would stay in bed until 11 if nobody forced him to get up.

 "You don't have to, yet," she said, closing her eyes as well, "We can stay here for as long as you want."

As he started playing with her hair -- a habit developed recently -- she closed her eyes and was dozing when the door suddenly opened, startling her and him as he laid on her chest still. She looked up and saw Scott at the doorway.

Her heart stopped at how similar he and the person in her arms truly looked.

"Hi daddy," the little guy in her arms said in a sleepy voice. "Mommy said we can stay in bed longer today"

"Did she now?" he said with a smile before joining Tessa on the bed and laying his head on her pillow.

"Good morning," she said with a happy smile on her face.

Having both her boys so near... this was her happy place.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think??  
> I hope what I intended, worked.


End file.
